Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)
Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) by Gary Glitter is featured in Sexy, the fifteenth episode of Season Two. The song is performed by Holly Holliday with New Directions and Brittany and Santana as the dancers. It is performed to teach the members of New Directions a lesson about sex education. This song is noted for its parallels to Holly's first appearance, where she sang Forget You with the whole club. It was originally performed by Gary Glitter. Do You Wanna Touch Me was later covered in 1982 by rock singer Joan Jett, reaching number 20 on the Billboard Hot 100. Lyrics Holly: We've been here too long Tryin' to get along Pretendin' that you're oh so shy I'm a natural ma'am Doin' all I can My temperature is runnin' high Cry at night No one in sight And we got so much to share Talking's fine If you got the time But I ain't got the time to spare Yeah Holly and New Directions: Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there, where Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there, where There, yeah Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah Holly: Every girl an' boy Needs a little joy All you do is sit an' stare Beggin' on my knees Baby, won't you please Run your fingers through my hair My, my, my Whiskey and rye Don't it make you feel so fine Right or wrong Don't it turn you on Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah Holly and New Directions: Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there, where Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there, where There, yeah Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah (Do ya, do ya) Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah (Do ya, do ya) Holly and New Directions: Do you wanna touch (Yeah) Do you wanna touch me there (Oh Yeah, oh yeah) Do you wanna touch (Yeah) Do you wanna touch me there (Oh yeah, oh yeah) My, my, my (Yeah) Do you wanna touch me there (Oh yeah, oh yeah) Want to (Yeah), touch me (Oh yeah, oh yeah) Come on, yeah you know you wanna do it (Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) Touch me there, yeah My, my (Yeah), touch me (Oh yeah, oh yeah) My, my, my, my, yeah, yeah Touch me there (Yeah), you know where (Oh yeah, oh yeah) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah You know where Yeah, yeah (Oh yeah) Controversy The song was almost edited out of the UK airing of Glee, because the artist, Gary Glitter, is a convicted sex offender. He was convicted for possessing child pornography in the United Kingdom, and convicted in Vietnam for committing obscene acts with minors. Source In the UK, this song was replaced by Afternoon Delight on the album Glee: The Music, Volume 5. Artie and Mercedes are credited in this song but they didn't sing anything. Gallery article-1364934-0D891058000005DC-937_634x336.jpg Do-You-Wanna-Touch-Me-Oh-Yeah-Gwyneth-Paltrow-the-cast-of-Glee.png Touchme.jpg tumblr_lhstud6OGv1qc7qtjo1_500.gif tumblr_lhjwraoEpk1qenwoao1_500.gif 1299601448.jpg britsan5.jpg 689698_1302870124740_full.jpg 1299596802.jpg do you wanna touch me.png cZtnO9ax1Iw_0.jpg Gwyneth_paltrow_appears_on_an_episode_of_glee_wearing_all_leather_pic_youtube_888191884.jpg gwyneth-glee1.jpg gwyneth-paltrow-do-you-wanna_3hs23_1kvgh7.jpg HOLLYANDARTIESEXY.jpg tumblr_lhjx4f8E8A1qenwoao1_500.gif Episode-2-15-Sexy-Promo-Photo-glee-19819270-500-332.jpg glee-sexy-episode-15.png screen-shot-2011-03-13-at-am-02-51-40.png toomuch.jpg thumb_51824.jpg Glee - 2X15 - Do You Wanna Touch Me.png DYWTMFaberry.jpg DYWTMBrittany.jpg DYWTMSantana.jpg DYWTMHolly.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Songs sung by Holly Holliday